A Family Matter
by Mommy Bear
Summary: Hinata shook her husband.  "Wake up honey, wake up."  Naruto rolled over eyes still closed, "aaahh."  "It's time Naruto, wake up." Naruto couldn't make his eyes open, "Time for what?"


Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**A/N This is just one of those stories that popped into my head, (we all know how that is) so I had to write it. After letting a couple of people read it they said, "Post it," so here it is. Hope you enjoy this short post. Please, please, leave me a review and let me know how I am doing. Thanks.**

A Family Matter

Hinata shook her husband. "Wake up honey, wake up."

Naruto rolled over eyes still closed, "aaahh."

"It's time Naruto, wake up."

Naruto couldn't make his eyes open, "Time for what?"

His wife gasped in pain, "The baby silly, it's time for the baby."

"What baby," he said sleepily and drifted back to dreamland.

"Narurto, wake up now," She pulled the covers off him. "It's time for our baby to come! Get Sakura."

"Oh," he yelled, all she saw as a flash headed for the door.

"Naruto you get back here."

"Hey, you said to get Sakura, so I'm going."

"Not like that you aren't," Hinata laughed between contractions.

"Heeheeheeh," he laughed, noticing he was in an old tee shirt and his walrus boxers. "Guess Sakura would sort of freak out if I came like this hu?"

Hinata held her abdomen trying not to laugh, it hurt too much.

"Hey, maybe we should go to the hospital, I mean -"

"Naruto, how are we going to get there, Can you see me running?" Hinata responded calmly

"Well, er, no," he said scratching his head.

"Then hurry, please. Just get dressed and go. This baby won't wait much longer," Beads of sweat were running down her face and she grimaced with pain.

"I don't want to leave you alone, what if the baby comes before we get back?" Now Naruto was getting worried.

"Well it will," she panted, "If you don't hurry."

"Ok, just hold on, don't let it come." With that Naruto ran out the door nearly knocking someone over.

Hinata shook her head in amusement, "Like I can stop this baby from coming." She also grinned as she realized he was dressed, except for his bare feet.

One would have laughed to see a yellow haired man running down the street for all he was worth. Hair flying in the wind, in a flash of orange and black and barefoot. He reached Sakura's home. His intense banging on the door brought – no one -. He pounded and hollered, "SAKURA, SAKURA, the baby is coming. Where are you?"

Several lights in the neighborhood flickered on, windows opened and people were calling out their windows, "Quiet, shut up, how dare you wake me."

Finally a familiar voice called out, "Naruto, is that you, what a drag."

"Shikamaru, is that you?"

"Ya, what's going on man?" Shikamaru shook his head

"The baby is coming, and I can't find Sakura, What should I do?" Naruto was now panicked.

"How should I know, go back to bed," the Ninja said.

Shikamarou went back to bed, "What a bother,"

"Who was it?" his wife sleepily asked."

"Oh, Tem it was just Naruto, something about the baby coming. He's trying to find Sakura." With that Shikamaru yawned. "I told his to go back to bed."

"What!" Temari screamed. "Hinata's having the baby and you told Naruto to go back to bed." She hit him with the pillow. "You're crazy. You get dressed and get down there this moment and help find Sakura."

"What a pain," he said as he dutifully obeyed his wife.

Temari ran to the window, she could not see Naruto anywhere, _On my gosh, what if he went home. _She quickly got dressed. "I'm going to see to Hinata," and off she ran.

On her way she passed Ino's flower shop with a light on. Banging on the door, Temari hollowered for Ino. The door opened and Ino emerged. "Temari, what!"

"The baby, Hinata's having her baby! We can't find Sakura. Come, hurry."

Temari and Ino sped down the street toward the Uzumaki home.

Naruto was in a panic, where could Sakura be, he continued running down the street. He saw Lee outside on the training field. "Err Lee, have you seen Sakura (pant, pant) baby."

"What, Naruto – how dare you call Sakura chan baby. I ought to smack you,"

"No Lee." Naruto gasped. "I mean the baby is coming."

"Coming from where," Lee looked puzzled.

"You green dobe." Hinata, she's having the baby!"

"Oh, " the ninja said. "I better go get Gai sensei,"

"No," Naruto pulled at his hair. "Last thing we need is that clod. Help me find Sakura."

Lee ran one direction and Naruto ran the other. "I gotta find Sakura, I gotta find Sakura, I gotta, I gotta-"

"Hey Naruto, why the hurry?" the white haired, masked man asked.

"It's time, it's time sense."

"Oh, I see." with a twinkle in his eye.

"I need help, I can't find Sakura. Gotta get back to Hinata. Hey, you ever seen a baby born?"

Kakashi grinned, "Only one, Naruto. Why don't you try the Hokage?"

"Oh ya, Granny Tsunade." He took off in a flash.

Kakash, scratched his head, why didn't he just send out a bunch of clones to find Sakura. He then headed off to the Uzumaki home. _Just in case._

_Granny Tsunade isn't home I better get back to my Hime. Oh, hope it's not too late. _Naruto ran home faster then he had ever ran before. _Why or why did I leave her alone. _He ran up the stairs two ata time. He threw the door open and burst into the living room. The room was full of people. He was stopped flat at the bedroom door by a pink haired Sakura. "Naruto," she scolded. "Where have you been. Get in here, the baby is almost here."

"Sakura, where have you been?" Naruto was irritated.

"Here, Naruto. You nearly ran into me when you left the house in such a hurry."

"You have been here the whole time."

"Of course Naruto, I told you I would be here."

"But how did you know it was time." the very soon father to be asked.

"Naruto," she said in mock disgust, "I'm a med nin."

A sheepish grin crossed his face. I was in such a hurry to find you, er," he blushed with embarrassment. "I guess I didn't see you, er heehhee."

Naruto gently took Hinata's hand in his. As he looked up he Ino and the Hokage all standing, waiting for the little one to make an appearance. At that moment, the baby was born. Naruto noticed the room growing dark and swirling around. "Grab him," ordered Tsunade.

When Naruto woke he had a head ache. "How could you, Tsunade scolded him."

Sakura didn't help much, "Naruto she chided, "You fainted, you dobe."

Ino just shook her head and frowned."

"Naruto," Hinata said softly. He looked at Hinata and there in her arms was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. "Naruto, would you like to hold your daughter?" Ino grabbed a chair for him.

"No need," he said as he took the bundle. He held her lovingly for a while then turned and took her to the crowd waiting in their living room.

He looked around the room at all his friends. Naruto looked at his daughter and said," These are your friends and family. "Kakashi, Lee, Shikamaru – he introduced each one to his child then held the child up for all to see - "friends this is Uzumaki, Chiyo." The baby burped with contentment.

**A/N Now that you have read it and hopefully enjoyed it please leave a review, it lets me know how I am doing :) or not doing :( . Thanks again.**


End file.
